tlosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Coeg Wyniosły
Coeg Wyniosły - Główny antagonista w The Legends of Slayers Początki Jeszcze przed wojną upadku potworów, Coeg zasłynął jako potężny nekromanta. Przyzywanie dusz przychodziło mu z olbrzymią łatwością. Zarabiał on na tym, że przywoływał bliskich umarłych ludziom, którzy go oto poprosili. Służył na wielu dworach i uważał się za najpotężniejszego maga (szczególnie po śmierci Daviala Xeno) dlatego nadano mu przydomek Wyniosły. W końcu sam Hellmaster Phibrizzo zaprosił go do swej siedziby na Pustyni Zniszczenia by pomagał mu podczas zaplanowanego wybuchu Kōma War. Coeg zgadza się i staje się sługą Piekło-mistrza. Tam również poznaje techniki Hellmastera dzięki czemu opracowuje własny system nekromancji. Potrafi on przyzwać nie tylko ducha ale i cielesną postać a nawet jej wspomnienia i umiejętności. Jest więc twórcą zaklęcia Ragna Drive, która odnosi się do mocy właśnie Phibrizzo. Kiedy Hellmaster uznał, że Coeg stał się zbyt potężny, postanowił go zgładzić ale ten uciekł do świata umarłych jako duch gdzie ukrywał się 10 lat, aż w końcu mroczny lord o nim zapomniał. Ciało pozostawił w specjalnym, krysztale (też technika Phibrizzo) żeby miał połączenie ze światem żywych. Od tamtej pory Coega uznano za martwego i nawet stworzono o nim poemat (jedyny jaki przetrwał do dzisiejszych czasów) "Jak człowiek boi się cienia; '' tak Coeg bał się kostuchy; Uciekł więc do świata duchów; dodając tym sobie otuchy; Śmierci zrobiło się smutno; że zmartwień przez nią on dostał; By już tak nie gnał i nie gnał; ''s''prawiła by w zaświatach został."'' Kōma War Tak naprawdę Coeg zdołał powrócić do swojego ciała. W świecie umarłych dowiedział się o wzgórzu i morzu chaosu. Co więcej, wymyślił plan, który pozwolił by mu posiąść te moc dorównując tym samym samej Pani Koszmarów. Wiedział jednak, że by go osiągnąć muszą minąć setki lat. Nekromanta jednak wymyślił technikę, która pozwoliła mu przenosić duszę do innych magów, przedłużając tym sobie życie. Przejmował wtedy ich ciało a także umiejętności. Kolejnymi problemami stały się: ciało - ponieważ moc chaosu nie jest zdatna do kontrolowania przez istotę ludzką oraz przepływ morza chaosu do świata żywych. Odpowiedzi na te pytania Coeg odnalazł gdy wybuchła Kōma War. Podczas Kōma War wywołano wiele śmierci, nie tylko bogów i demonów ale i ludzi. Wtedy Coeg dowiedział się o czymś takim jak przejścia do krainy umarłych. Nie potrafił ich odnaleźć ale dusze musiały się do nich dostać ze świata żywych. Za pomocą śledzenia dusz, potrafił je odnaleźć. Wiedział już jak przenieść moc chaosu do świata żywych. Kolejny problem również został rozwiązany. Okazało się, że kapłan stworzony przez Hellmastera Phibrizzo posiadał pewną wiedzę od swojego twórcy. Podobno wiedział jak żywa istota może nauczyć się kontrolować Moc Pani Koszmarów. Coeg postanowił zapolować na Mazoku i dowiedzieć się o to czego potrzebował. Niestety wszystkie jego plany zostały zaprzepaszczone przez to, że owy kapłan został zgładzony przez kogoś kto nosił pierwszą Zbroję Zenaffa stworzoną przez elfy i złote smoki. Plan Wściekły Coeg nie wiedział co robić. Postanowił więc skupić się na razie na obniżeniu wzgórza w świecie umarłych. Było to niezbędne do kontroli mocy morza chaosu. Gdy powrócił na wzgórze jako duch, zrozumiał, że jego moc nie jest wystarczająca by to zrobić. Nie potrafił jednak wymyślić jak przenieść ciało (i co za tym idzie swą moc) do świata umarłych. Zaczął więc obniżać pomalutku wzgórze jako zwykła dusza, od czasu do czasu wracając do życia i zmieniając oryginalne ciało. Tak minęły mu setki lat. Nie będziemy opisywać tysiąc lat życia Coega oraz wszystkich jego ciał ale skupimy się na elementach ważnych dla późniejszych wydarzeń. 900 lat temu Jeszcze za czasów Wojny Upadku Potworów, Coeg starannie wybierał swoje następne ciało. Padło na Elcsisa Halasa bowiem ten potrafił trochę nekromancji. Udało mu się pojmać maga i uwięzić jego ciało w krysztale Hellmastera. Ostatecznie uznał, że pozostawi jego ciało na lepsze czasy. 400 lat temu Państwo Rediteus weszło w posiadanie manuskryptu Claire Bible który ponoć miał pokazywać sposób na stworzenie Zbroi Zenaffa. Gdy tylko Coeg się o tym dowiedział postanowił zdobyć manuskrypt. Wiedział, że zbroja jest żywa i przejmuje wiedze pokonanych wrogów więc informacje z przed 600set lat są do odzyskania (w tym wiedza o kontroli nad morzem chaosu). Niestety Coeg ma olbrzymiego pecha bowiem zwój zostaje podzielony na dwa. Pierwszy z nich opuszcza państwo i dostaje się do Elmekii. (Tą część Coeg odnajduje bez problemu). Jednakże druga część zwoju zostaje zapieczętowana przez samą rodzinę królewską Kurfurst w ruinach we wnętrzu góry. Ruiny sięgają głęboko w dół a pieczęć do ich otwarcia złamana być może tylko przez krew rodziny Kurfurst. Jak wielkie załamanie musiał przeżyć Coeg gdy dowiedział się, że ostatniego potomka Kurfurstów wysłano w przyszłość. Elcisis Halas 300 lat temu Coeg wiedział, że prędzej czy później dorwie dzieciaka z Rediteus. Uzbroił się więc w cierpliwość i kontynuował swój plan. Wszystko szło by dobrze gdyby nie pojawienie się Mazoku Vertugo, który posiadał moc podróżowania po krainie umarłych. Dodatkowo dzierżył on Szarą Włócznie, która niszczyła dusze. Coeg nie mógł już swobodnie obniżać wzgórza dopóki Vertugo kręcił się w pobliżu. Postanowił się go pozbyć. Do tego celu wykorzystuje ciało Elcsisa Halasa. W świecie żywych, pokonuje on Vertugo i pieczętuje jego dusze w kilku ludzkich. Potem zabija tych ludzi więc Vertugo zostaje zniszczony (jak się potem okaże nie do końca). Dodatkowo Coeg odkrywa możliwości nowego ciała. Elcisis za życia potrafił technikę bilokacji, którą Coeg wykorzystuje by zabić Laagamera i przejąć jego technikę świątyni. Od tamtej pory może przebywać w krainie śmierci w swoim ciele (a raczej w połowie cielesnej postaci gdyż jedna połowa pozostaje zawsze w świecie żywych). Nekromanta więzi pięciu Rycerzy Śmierci by nie zniszczyli jego ciała. Jakiś czas później, wymyśla technikę, która pozwala mu opuścić świątynię. Coeg udaje się więc na wzgórze z połową swojej mocy. Obniżanie wzgórza idzie dużo lepiej a na świecie pojawia się więcej nieumarłych. 23 lata temu Podczas przenoszenia duszy z jednego do drugiego ciała, dzieje się coś niespotykanego. Pewna nowo narodzona dusza, wędruje do świata żywych i przelatuje przez świątynie Coega. Nieświadomie Coeg przekazuje jej troszkę swej mocy. Całość jednak zaobserwował Vertugo, który przeżył i utrzymuje się jako dusza która pożera inne by żyć. Tą nowo narodzoną duszą okazuje się Lucy. Osmund Sabrac 2 lata temu W końcu Coeg odkrywa, że Elender Emanuel jest dzieckiem, które 400 lat temu uciekło mu z przed nosa. Jego krew potrzebna mu jest by zdobyć zwój Claire Bible. Coeg zmienia ciało na Osmunda Sabraca czyli arcy-maga Lyzeille by zdobyć zaufanie Elendera. Gdy udaje mu się to, postanawia przeprowadzić plan, który w końcu pozwoli mu zyskać moc chaosu. W tym czasie mniej więcej, Coeg podejmuje współprace z Mazoku Molierem. Molier pomaga mu w zamian za połączenie go z morzem chaosu (gdy nekromanta już uzyska te moc). W tym okresie, Coeg zajmuje się też zbieraniem części starych bohaterów, których chce użyć do wywołania wojny. Obecnie Celem nekromanty staje się wywołanie wojny. Potrzebuje jej by tak jak za czasów Kōma War, odkryć przejścia do świata umarłych. Musi je zamknąć i pozostawić jedno by móc kontrolować morze chaosu gdy wzgórze już opadnie (a stanie się to niedługo). Coeg najpierw próbuje wykorzystać Necrovalsiussa i jego armie wampirów z Kataart ale zostają one pokonane. Kolejny sposób okazał się skuteczny. Wraz z Elenderem wynajmują prywatną armię Czarne Kości i powstaje wojna tocząca się na terenie całej bariery. Dodatkowo nekromanta przyzywa nieumarłych bohaterów, by walczyli po jego stronie. Co więcej prosi Mazoku Norsta o pomoc w walce. Coeg podąża za duszami i zamyka przejścia umarłych ale wcześniej wykrada pewną substancje z gildii czarnych magów w Atlas City. (która posłuży mu później do stworzenia Zanaffara) Pierwszymi, którzy chcieli stawić czoła nekromancie byli Jose Santiago i Gap. Ten drugi ginie podczas walki ale Coeg zawiera umowę z Jose. Pomoże mu w pewnym planie a on obdaruje go wielką potęgą. Mają spotkać się za jakiś czas w Górach w państwie Kalmaart. W końcu Osmund Sabrac staje do walki z Rosomakiem, Arkhamem Levrafem, Artemem, Naris Whitestone i Lucy. Podczas tej walki ponosi śmierć ale tak naprawdę przenosi duszę do ciała Elendera. Elender Emanuel Coeg zwalnia ze służby Czarne Kości wprowadzając jeszcze większy zamęt. Następnie udaje się w góry Kalmaart. Góry te leżą tak naprawdę na terenie dawnego Rediteus. Tutaj każe Jose przygotować rytuał, który zawarty jest na jednej połówce Claire Bible. Sam używa krwi Elendera by przełamać pieczęć Kurfurstów i zyskuje drugą połówkę. Wie już jak stworzyć Zbroje Zenaffa ale wprowadza pewne modyfikacje. Nie chce tworzyć bowiem zbroi a istotę, która zdradzi mu wiedze, której potrzebuje. Dzięki Jose jako ofierze, powstaje pierwsza Magiczna Bestia Zanaffar. Potwór przekazuje informacje których Coeg pragnął po czym wyrusza zniszczyć Sairaag. Jest tam bowiem przejście do świata umarłych, którego Coegowi nie udało się zniszczyć. Okazuje się też, że nekromanta bał się (niepotrzebnie) oto, że Zanaffar zostanie zniszczony zanim zdradzi mu informacje. Przygotował więc w współpracy z naukowcem Bregorowiczem specjalny pancerz (z metalu Excilius) dla bestii, który zablokuje wszelkie ataki. Wszystko jest gotowe. Warunki mają zostać zaraz spełnione: a) Wzgórze zostało obniżone na odpowiedni poziom (morze chaosu zaczęło przelewać się do krainy umarłych) b) Zanaffar przekazał Coegowi wiedze o ciele, które będzie w stanie kontrolować moc morza chaosu. c) Wszystkie przejścia do krainy śmierci zostały zamknięte oprócz jednego. Te przejście znalazło się w Mieście Umarłych pod Elmekią. Tam też odbywa się ostateczna bitwa z nekromantą. Generałowie Armii PCK: Rosomak, Arkham, Gustav, Ajax w towarzystwie Lucy, będą starali się powstrzymać nekromantę. Finałowa walka Pewny siebie Coeg, testuje nowe moce zabijając Lucy w jednej sekundzie (czego pożałuje za parę chwil). Reszta podejmuje z nim walkę gdzie Ajax zostaje ranny a Gustav ginie. Rosomak i Arkham również mieli zginąć ale dzięki interwencji Lucy, pojawiła się nowa nadzieja. Otóż Lucy pojawia się w świecie umarłych. Za pomocą ostatniego pierścienia Cementariusa może ożywić siebie lub przeszkodzić nekromancie. Widzi ona, że nekromanta podzielił swą dusze na dwa i podczas gdy jedna walczy z Rosomakiem i Arkhamem tak druga dalej obniża wzgórze. Lucy postanawia poświęcić się i zniweczyć działania Coega. Z pomocą przychodzi jej Vertugo, który nie tylko daje jej moc zbieraną przez 300 lat ale i Szarą Włócznie, którą Lucy ciska w nekromantę, niszcząc jego dusze. Coeg zatracił połowę duszy i traci 50% mocy. Wykorzystują to Rosomak i Arkham by pokonać go. Elender ginie ale Coeg nie daje za wygraną. Połowa jego duszy powraca do świata umarłych i jest gotowa zmienić ciało. Lucy jednak również nie powiedziała ostatniego słowa i pieczętuje ona pozostałość jego duszy w jego własnej świątyni. Ajax Morgan Niestety trudno jest zabić osobę, która przeżyła tysiąc lat. Mimo, że Lucy zapieczętowała duszę Coega, część z niej wyrwała się na zewnątrz i szukała najbliższego ciała do przejęcia. Jako, że ciało to musiało mieć dostęp do sfery astralnej, Arkham odpadał. Został tylko Rosomak. Można więc powiedzieć, że 1% duszy Coega wcieliło się w Rosomaka. Jednakże napotkał opór którego się nie spodziewał. Otóż Rosomak nie był sam. Dwa Mazoku zapieczętowane w jego ciele czyli Slev i Klendathu dały do zrozumienia Coegowi, że nie potrzebują trzeciego kolegi i wyrzucili go z ciała Rosomaka. Miasto Umarłych zaczęło się zawalać. Rosomak I Arkham wydostali się na powierzchnie tuż przed zawaleniem się wszystkiego. Kiedy myśleli, że koniec z nekromantą, czekała ich przykra niespodzianka. Otóż w ostatniej sekundzie, Coeg odkrył sposób na przeżycie. Wcielił się w ciało Ajaxa, który mimo, że był szermierzem, potrafił trochę czarować (miał więc dostęp do świata astralnego). Jednakże Coeg zatracił 99% swej mocy. Po wyładowaniu złości, pozostało mu tylko uciekać czym dalej od swoich pogromców. Aspell Arc Przez 13 lat od zakończenia Kampanii Lyzeille, Coeg ukrywał się w śród swoich popleczników. Nie był wstanie rosnąć w siłę oraz zmienić ciała. Dodatkowo podupadał na zdrowiu. Okazuje się jednak, że jego moc jest potrzebna do pokonania innego potężnego wroga, czyli Destranthisa Fenthisa. Jest to przywódca Aspell, który posiada technikę obronną, którą może zniszczyć tylko moc morza chaosu, moc samej Lord Of Nightmares. Jedynie Coeg przez jakiś czas dzierżył tę moc. Jego kryjówka zostaje odnaleziona w katakumbach miasta Demidas gdzie był chroniony przez Morhołta i Kult Coega. Przychodzą do niego bohaterowie oznaczeni pieczęcią Ceifeeda: Jinto, Lobo, Shiran, Nicolas i Lothar a także Etaf. Opowiadają mu o tym, że jeżeli Aspell nie zostanie powstrzymane, wszystkie państwa wpadną w ruinę. Innymi słowy potrzebują jego mocy, która obecnie zapieczętowana jest w krainie umarłych. Coeg łapie ostatnią szansę i mówi, że pomoże im w zamian za przywrócenie połowy jego duszy. Etaf nie widzi innej możliwości więc decydują sie wysłać piątkę bohaterów do świata umarłych. Muszą oni uwolnić moc nekromanty by plan się powiódł. Bohaterowie odnoszą sukces i ich plan się powodzi. Owocuje to odzyskaniem przez Coega, połowy jego zapieczętowanej mocy. Zanim jednak wybrańcy obudzili się ze swojego snu, Coeg obwieszcza, że musi na nowo nauczyć się kontrolować swoją moc po czym odchodzi wraz z Morhołtem i członkami sekty. Na Lucy atakują członkowie Kultu Coega oraz Mazoku Fellbro, jednakże z pomocą Wybrańców Ceifeeda, dziewczyna pokonuje oponentów. Następnie pojawia się Coeg i Morhołt i mówi, że tym razem odpuści ale jego głównym celem jest teraz odzyskanie tyle dawnej mocy, ile tylko może. Innymi słowy chce odzyskać cząstkę mocy, która Lucy ma w sobie. Chce więc przejąć jej ciało. Mówi też Smokom Czasu, że nie ma zamiaru walczyć z Aspell ponieważ są niebezpieczni nawet dla niego. Jednakże mówi co zamiast jego mocy, pomoże im zniszczyć Obstakle Destranthisa. Każe im udać się do świątyni Ragradii w Sailuune niedaleko miasta Quezax. Współpraca z Silvergoldem Silvergold miał wiele planów związanych z manipulacją gildii Aspell. Tylko Pani Koszmarów wiedziała i mogła jakoś wpłynąć na jego plany. Żeby mieć to pod kontrolą, podjął współpracę z Coegiem Wyniosłym by ten obserwował sytuacje w Krainie Śmierci. W zamian za pomoc obiecał mu ciało świętej Aristy. Coeg chętnie podjął współpracę bowiem jej ciało posiada dużo pozostałości po mocy chaosu chociaż nie podobało mu się, że ktoś wydaje mu rozkazy. Okazało się, że słusznie kazano mu obserwować świat umarłych bowiem był świadkiem walki Asperiona z Lucy. Okazuje się, że Pani Koszmarów umieściła w Lucy Słowo Boże, które po jej śmierci przejął Asperion. Słowo miało wylądować w rękach Destranthisa by ujawnić plany Silvergolda. Coeg mówi o wszystkich Silveroldowi przez co ten chce zabić Asperiona. Nie wiedzą jednak, że Asperion w ostatniej chwili umieścił Słowo Boże w duszy Shiran. Coeg staje więc na przeciw Asperiona, Rosomaka (którego chce zabić za odebranie mocy 13 lat temu) oraz Smoków Czasu. Nie jest na tyle głupi by walczyć z nimi osobiście więc przyzywa zaklęciem Ragna Drive Przeklętego Króla Chemogena. Sam znika. Chwilę później pojawia się podczas gdy Słowo Boże ma dotrzeć do Destyranthisa. Coeg chce wchłonąć słowo by dodać sobie samej mocy LON. Jednakże przeszkadza mu Rosomak, atakując go demoniczną techniką i zadając duże obrażenia. Coeg pada na twarz i jest świadkiem jak Święta Arista pod wpływem Słowa przemienia się w Erikę. Cały czas ona ją udawała co Silvergold też zaplanował. Wściekły Coeg zostaje zdradzony przez Mazoku bowiem obiecał mu ciało którego pozbył się parę lat temu. Jego rany są jednak zbyt rozległe i nie jest w stanie się poruszać. Jest więc świadkiem walki Smoków Czasu z Destranthisem. Gdy Lobo zjada Vaala i wpada w szał, reszta smoków ucieka. Coeg widzi jak Destranthis zadaje mu śmiertelny cios poczym odlatuje. Coeg używa przypisania duszy na Lobo, żeby utrzymać go przy życiu dopóki Lothar nie zajmie się jego leczeniem. W zamian za życie towarzysza, Nicolas prosi Lothara by i jego uzdrowił bowiem błaga o życie. Podczas ostatniej walki w Górach Kataart, Coeg przybywa na pomoc Smokom Czasu. Chce spłacić dług u Nicolasa za uratowanie życia. Zdradza im jak zabić raz na dobre, Silvergolda. Radzi im użyć Szarej Włóczni która niegdyś doprowadziła do jego porażki. Po wszystkim twierdzi, że spłaca swój dług i znika, zapewniając, że napewno odzyska kiedyś moc i potęgę. Alternatywny Świat W alternatywnym świecie Coeg odgrywa prawie identyczną rolę. Stoi po stronie Czarnych Kości i wspiera ich swoją mocą. Spotyka Xinusa w Wejściu do Piekieł Axele i tam go zabija. Ten jednak przeżywa dzięki Agwen i Etafowi. Następnie Coeg walczy z Xinusem, Agwen, Okazakim oraz Jose pod wulkanem Borfonii gdzie ci używają jego słabości, czyli świętej magii by go pokonać. Coeg zostaje doszczętnie zniszczony dzięki mocy Rycerza Ceifeeda, która wezbrała się do maksymalnej potęgi. Xinus stracił wtedy te moc ale Coega posłał do piachu. Wygląd i umiejętności Jedynie Lucy znała prawdziwą twarz Coega gdyż widziała go w świecie umarłych. Był to starzec o długich czarnych włosach opadających mu na twarz, wielu zmarszczkach i długim nosie. Coeg zawsze chodził w czarnej pelerynie nekromanty. Techniki i umiejętności Długo by wymieniać techniki jakie stworzył lub jakie opatentował ale spiszemy te, których nasi bohaterowie byli świadkami. DEATH SENTENCE - Coeg gasił płomienie życia w ludzkich ciałach co powodowało ich śmierć. Tę techniką zabił raz Lucy oraz czarownika Gapa. BONEBUCKLER - Przyzywało szkielet, który działał jako zbroja i dodatkowe ręce. Używał ich w obydwu walkach z naszymi bohaterami. ZAVIDOO - Zamiana ciała częściowo w duszę co wyglądało jak czarny gaz, który mógł się unosić i latać z olbrzymimi prędkościami. Tak przeważnie poruszał się nekromanta. Coeg miał dostęp do morza chaosu dzięki czemu potrafił przyzwać nieumarłych, których dusze się już z nim połączyły. Żeby je przyzwać potrzebował jednak część ich ciała ze świata żywych. Gdy morze chaosu przelewa się za wzgórze, jego moc wzrasta tak bardzo, że jest wstanie w mgnieniu oka przyzwać (przed Lucy) między innymi: członków Rycerzy Lilli, Wszystkie składy Yashinsen, Poległych członków Aspell, Mieszkańców Rediteus a nawet samego Shazaarda Lugandiego. Dodatkowo Coeg posiadł w pewien sposób moc morza chaosu więc jego moc była porównywalna do Mocy samej Pani Koszmarów. Stał się przez chwilę więc najpotężniejszą postacią wszech-czasów w świecie Slayers. Ciekawostki - Podczas Kampanii Lyzeille, Coeg przyzywa 19 nieumarłych bohaterów. Są to: Merlin, Chaos Ilogi, Wizola, Spectra Purpurowa, Doren Sabrac, Ognik Flaus, Arioll Mandlamax, Algus Bowater, Artemis, Logein Rolenheim, Kula, Kukulain, Olivier Gorius Xeraks, Omar Pielgrzym, Jaksha, Zilbert Bearshield, Golargos Izmo, Hidalgo, Szemok - Jedna z nich, Flaus zwraca się przeciwko niemu i odcina mu rękę. Od tamtej pory aż do przejęcia ciała Elendera, ma tylko jedną rękę. - Coeg był w posiadaniu jednego z pierścieniu Cementariusa. - Kiedyś nasi bohaterowie musieli przyzwać ducha Ariola Mandlamaxa by ten zdradził im prawdę o Eleonelxussie. Niestety nie mogą go przyzwać (ponieważ już dawno połaczyła się z morzem chaosu). Znajdują więc w Kronikach wampirów zaklęcie przywołania duszy stworzone przez Coega Wyniosłego i wykorzystują je. To pierwszy raz gdy dowiadujemy się o tej postaci. Cytaty "Byłem świadkiem jak mijają epoki... Ta dusza przetrwała milenium!" - Gdy odkrywa swoją tożsamość "Sprawiliście, że człowiek o mocy Boga stał się ponownie zwykłym pionkiem" - Po przegranej walce Kategoria:Slayers Arc Kategoria:Aspell Arc